Thinking Of You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: another little song fic that is more like a sneak peek into Sorry. Randy/OC/Kane


**A/N: So, here's another sneak peek into my 'Sorry' series. And it's a legit song fic (not just named after one), so yay there! Anyway, I hope that you don't think it sucks as much as I do and well, you're going to have to read this now to find out…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one, I still got thirsty**_

_**You said move on, where do I go?**_

_**I guess second best is all I'll know…**_

The arena was buzzing with activity. All of the people were on their feet or on the edge of their seat, their eyes glued to the center of the arena where the main event was taking place. This had been the match that they had all wanted to see for weeks now.

Thea looked out at the arena as Randy and Kane squared off. She couldn't believe she was standing there, watching the two of them fight in this new feud over her. It didn't seem right that she was on Randy's side, but Kane had yet to find the truth in his heart. He had not found the words in his heart that would set him free and bring him back to her. And she couldn't help him, she had to keep moving on with this charade like it was normal for her.

She forced herself to clap when Randy knocked Kane to the mat, watching him viciously kick her old love repeatedly. It hurt her to see him like that. She had never seen him look so weak and vulnerable in all the matches she had witnessed him in. Part of her would have given everything in the world to climb into that ring and pull a Pocahontas move to end Randy's savage attacks.

_Oh Kane, get up_, Thea thought silently. _Get up and fight. Don't give into Randy so easily. Fight him. Please Kane!_

Kane's eyes locked on hers for a moment. Thea saw the pain clouding in them. She saw the anger within those dark orbs. The anger that he harbored for himself and himself alone. She knew then that he was going to give in this round. He was going to hand the match over to Randy this time.

"Don't you dare give up!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I want to see you fight like the Devil's favorite demon that you are! I want to see if you're all that you claim to be! Randy, kick his ass!"

Kane climbed to his feet slowly, warding off Randy's blows as best as he could. But Randy kicked him again and he fell to the mat once more. Thea ran a hand through her hair and looked away, not wanting to watch him get pummeled again.

She closed her eyes against the screams of the crowd, egging both Randy and Kane on. She couldn't let herself think of what was happening to him. It broke her heart a little more each time to think about what was happening in that ring because of her. It was the same twisted entertainment that everyone in the WWE universe craved each week. People fighting each other for a belt, for a moment of glory, for someone that already loved one of the people in the ring.

_This is not what I signed up for. I didn't sign up for a broken heart that will get subjected to more pain everyday because the writers don't want Kane to find happiness that easily. No one wants Kane to find happiness when he's the one that deserves it more than anyone else in this entire sport. After everything that we've been through, we should be allowed to follow our own path. But I have to watch him get beat week after week in his crusade to find happiness. In his quest to find the man behind the monster._

Her eyes opened when she felt someone standing in front of her. She looked up to find herself looking up into Kane's mismatched gaze. Playing the part she was given, Thea stepped back, pressing herself back against the apron of the ring. Kane's eyes stared down into hers, melting her heart with its intensity.

"Kane…" she whispered barely opening her mouth, hearing the ref starting to count him out.

He stared down at her, breathing heavily. Sweat gleamed on his skin, rolling in beads from his forehead. His body shook slightly with the pain his body had been inflicted with in his short time in the ring.

_Oh how I would give everything in the world to end this pain for you_, she thought, looking away. _I would give up everything in the world just to be with you again…Randy isn't you and I wish that we were still together. I miss you so much…you were my one taste of perfection and now I'm with the second best…_

Kane was forced back into the ring by Randy. Thea watched in horror as Randy attacked Kane with all the brutality he had once inflicted upon Triple H. She knew that Randy was as deadly as his ring name was. The Viper, Randy Orton, deliverer of pain in and out of the ring. But outside of the ring – when not provoked – he was the sweetest man on Earth, but now he was displaying all of the viciousness of Hell.

And he wasn't the same as Kane. He hadn't been able to just sit with her and talk about the most random things in world easily. His hands on her body weren't as soft as Kane's. He couldn't kiss her as tenderly or as passionately as Kane did. She missed the burning desire that Kane had been able to create in her with each touch, with each look and word. Randy couldn't give her that. Everything she shared with Randy seemed cold and awkward, not warm and easy like it had been with Kane.

His guidance in the ring was not as patient as Kane's. Mistakes were not as well tolerated as they had been with Kane's instruction. She always had to be better. She had to be fiercer. She had to be…not Thea anymore. And that bothered her.

But she did like Randy. She liked him like she liked Kari, Triple H, and the Big Show. As friends and nothing more. He may have felt differently because of his love of all things women, but she couldn't help him there. She wasn't interested in bedding him or spending much time with him behind the scenes as a romantic couple. She just had to make sure that Kane saw them sometimes and that Randy kept his hands where they were supposed to be.

_Kane please win_, Thea prayed, watching him get knocked around the ring as if he was a puppet. _Please prove to the world that you are not worthless. You aren't worthless to me. You aren't evil to me. You're the love of my life and I wish I could stay in your arms forever. I'd like to stay in your arms forever._

Thea watched as Kane fell to the mat when Randy did his finisher. She wanted to turn and run away from the sight, but she forced herself to clap at the man she was pretending to be in love with. She feigned happiness as Randy got down for the three count. The ref hit the mat once, twice. Thea closed her eyes for a fraction of a second when the ref called out three and the bell sounded.

_Kane…_

She climbed into the ring as Randy celebrated his victory. Thea really wanted to go over to Kane to see if he was all right, but that wasn't her part in this match. She stepped over his long legs and walked over to the winner, feeling Kane's eyes on her as she walked past him.

"Congratulations," she whispered to Randy with a false smile on her face.

Randy took her hand and lifted it high in the air, smiling charismatically at the WWE universe. Thea's eyes drifted away from him when she heard the ref talking with Kane, telling him to take it easy. Kane was sitting up slowly, looked like a defeated old man. Her heart ached at the sight of him and then he looked at her.

_Kane…please don't look at me like that. You're making my job harder than it already is. Please stop hurting…please…_

Randy lowered her hand once more and turned her away from Kane. She saw his lips lowering to meet hers and let her mind go blank. His lips touched hers in a deep kiss, but Thea was on automatic acting, not really there. Her eyes turned to Kane as he climbed to his feet, seeing the pain etched in his eyes.

_Oh Kane, I love you. Please don't look at me like that. Remember me the way that you loved me as. Don't think about this. This isn't real…Remember…_

Kane turned away, unable to watch this any longer. Thea pulled away from Randy and forced a smile on her lips to match his. But inside she was feeling crummy.

_**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**_

_**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**_

_**Because when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you, what you would do**_

_**If you were the one who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I was looking in your eyes…**_

Thea felt Randy against her as they stood behind the scenes. She could feel every inch of him on her skin through her clothes. It made her sick to think about what she had allowed herself to get into. All she wanted was to find Glenn and tell him that everything was going to be all right, that what she was doing now was all part of a lie.

She could see Glenn talking with someone just past Randy's head as he kissed her neck. Thea felt her stomach tighten and her heart clench as Glenn looked over at her. She hated that pain that seemed to be a permanent feature in his beautiful eyes. He turned away from her and walked off, not even ending the conversation he'd been having properly.

_No Glenn! _Thea thought, wishing she could call out to him. _Glenn come back! __**Stay… Stay…**__I love you…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Horribly written, yes I know. I'm not really good with song-fic one shots. They just don't flow naturally for me. But I tried and I think I did good for an hour's work. What do you think? Make a contribution via review in the little box. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


End file.
